Thriller fight
by the invader teen14
Summary: A evil villain named Dr. Duck-Head is planning to takeover the small town of Salem, who can stop this dastardly villain? None other than the hero of the monster world:The Thriller A.K.A Jason Thwarts! but he can't do it alone, he'll need the help of Frankie Stein and her friends to defeat this evil villain from destroying the world!
1. Chapter 1

Invader Teen 14 presents...

Thriller fight.

This is a special story for my sisters Emma and Sydney, fans of monster high.

I own nothing.

Location:Strange-ville, Oklahoma.

A young werewolf wearing a green and gold t-shirt and blue jeans was running across the town, he was looking for the evil doctor that was going to threatened the entire area.

"Try and catch me if you can flea-bag!" a middle aged man's voice echoed throughout the town, a loud blast broke the sound barrier and a large hovering ship flew away.

"Not so fast doc!" The werewolf said as he followed the ship, he was running at the speed of a cheetah, making it hard for anyone to see him. A small ray gun lifted up from behind the ship and began to shoot at him, the werewolf dodged every shot and jumped up onto the bottom of the ship and waited for the right time to strike the evil genius controlling it.

Location:Salem, Massachusetts.

"Come on we're going to be late dudes!" 16-year old Deuce said as he and his friends walked to the graveyard, the greatest party was being held there to celebrate a monsters sweet 16.

"Just hold up" Heath said as he tried to catch up to the running group, the young fire-being always was trying to get a good time, although most of it involved him being beaten up by Abbey or getting detention.

"Slowpoke!" Deuce said as he was the first to reach the graveyard, Heath came in second with Gil, Manny, Jackson and Clawd trailing behind.

"Hey glad you guys made it!" Romulous said as he greeted his friends, the teens walked down to see monsters either dancing or talking about good times.

"See you dudes at the dance floor!" Heath said as he ran to the dancing group of monsters, everyone was enjoying a good time and they didn't know that a threat would soon come to Salem.

Meanwhile...

the ship finally can to a stop and hovered above the town of Salem, inside the ship a middle aged man wearing a gray coat with buckles and black pants attached to his shoes turned around to see the town over the ship, his face revealed a large mustache and dark spiky hair.

"Yes! I have made the destination to this small town" he said as he rubbed his hands together "Now all I have to do is harness the powers of the monsters in this town and use them to destroy the world!" he laughed evilly and pressed down on a button to open a wall to reveal a large array of weapons "And not even that flea-bag Thriller will be able to stop me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that...Duck-head!" a teenage boys voice said, the man turned around to see the young werewolf standing in a heroic pose and holding a destroyed robot in his hands.

"Thriller!" Duck-head said "Not this time!" he pressed down on another button that opened the floor beneath Thriller, the werewolf hero tried to hang onto a ledge but it was no use, he fell down into the middle of the party in the graveyard with a loud THUD! Everyone gasped at the sight of the unconscious werewolf. A green stitched girl walked up to see him and signaled her friends to help her to lift him up and take him to her house.

What's going to happen to Thriller and what is Duck-Head planning to do to Salem? Find out in Thriller fight!


	2. Chapter 2

Invader teen 12 presents...

Thriller fight

chapter 2

The young werewolf started to toss and turn and finally awoke from his sleep to see the green stitched girl asleep in a chair across the room he was in, on the floor across her feet was a vampire girl and a female werewolf. The young monster got out of the bed and turned around to see it was actually a wooden platform, he shook his head and walked towards the girl and the other two monsters, they looked like they were 16 years old and closely resembled more human and less like a monster, yet they were monster none they less.

"Hello?" he asked as he shook the girl, the bolts on her neck suddenly jolted with electricity and his entire body shook with the jolts.

"AAAAAGGGHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, the three girls suddenly woke up to see the werewolves face covered with dark dust and smoke rising from his hair, he pressed his fingers against a burning piece of fur that was on fire and extinguished the small flame.

"Oh sorry about that" she said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned "Didn't mean to shock you".

"It's no problem" he said as he held out his hand "Name's Thriller, but you can call me Jason Thwarts" the girl shook his hand and the werewolf began to speak again "Arch-nemesis of Dr. Duck head, Rival of Chiller the werewolf, Protector of the monster world, Best friend of Invader Jake the northian and devourer of Hamburgers! That's Thriller the werewolf for ya!" the girls just looked at him with surprised faces and nodded.

"What's your names?" he asked.

"I'm..." the green girl was cut off when a teenage werewolf guy ran into the room, he was holding a box that marked:FOR THRILLER.

"Guys! Check this out!" he said as he pulled the tied string, the box suddenly opened and a small TV popped out, the television turned on and the picture of an elderly mustache man appeared on the screen.

"Hello there, my name is Dr. Duck head" the man said "And I have some wonderful news, well wonderful for me that is and catastrophic for you, I have decided to takeover your town and make it a part of my empire. If you refuse to obey then you will be swept away like dust bunnies! Oh ha ha ha!" the screen went blank and Thriller gave a sour face and ran out of the girls door, the four monsters just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Aren't we going to follow him?" the vampire asked.

"Yeah come on!" the green stitched girl replied and they followed Thriller, but it was hard to keep up with him because of his speed.

"Sheesh! What is this guy wearing? Rocket boots?" the girl werewolf asked.

"Nope! I'm just the fastest monster alive!" Thriller said as ran out the front door and ran outside to see Dr. Duck-head's ship hovering above the city "Time to roast some Duck-head!" Thriller ran to the town of Salem and jumped onto a trash can and onto a lamp post, crowds of people walked over to see the werewolf jumped off the post and ran on the side of a building and onto the roof. He jumped onto the ship and climbed inside, the girls and teenage werewolf ran into town and saw the massive ship.

"Oh...my..." the vampire was interrupted when a loud crashing was heard inside the ship and Dr. Duck-head came dropping down and was about to hit the ground until something caught him, he looked up to see Thriller hanging onto a flying jet-pack and gave a smirk.

"Next time Duck-head, try not to expose your plan in front of city" Thriller said and threw onto the hood of a police car, the officers looked at him with amazement "He's all yours officers!" Thriller landed safely onto a trash can and gave a thumbs up.

"That was amazing!" the green stitched girl said as she clapped and she held out her hand "My name is Frankie Stein by the way"

"Nice to meet ya!" Thriller said as he shook the girls hands.

"I'm Draculaura" the vampire said.

"And I'm Clawdeen" the werewolf said as she walked next to the other werewolf "and this is my brother Clawd"

"Nice to meet you" Clawd said as he shook Thriller's hand, people suddenly cheered over the werewolf that saved Salem from the danger of Dr. Duck-Head, Thriller turned around and gave a bow to the cheering crowd while Dr. Duck-Head looked on from the back window of the police car. He growled a little and pressed on a little button on his watch.

"Bekken! Tekken! Cloak the Duck-ship until I make my escape from prison!" He whispered into his watch.

"Rodger Doctor!" The robots said before the transmission ended, Duck-Head looked out the window one more time.

"This isn't over yet flea-bag!" He said as the car drove away, outside Thriller gave one last bow and thumbs up before turning back to Frankie and her friends.

"Since Duck-Head is in prison, I may as well hang out around here before I go back to Strangeville" Thriller said.

"Great! The others can't wait to meet you back at Monster High!" Draculaura said.

"Monster High?" Thriller asked.

"I'll tell you about it on the way there" Frankie said as she and her friends led the young werewolf to their high school.

Chapter 3 coming soon...

(A/N:Sorry about the long wait, I was grounded for a while and there was a little delay, but now I'm back on track with this and my other stories, remember to check out my other stories as well!)


	3. Chapter 3

Thriller Fight

Chapter 3: Journey to Kelpie Island.

"Hey guys guess who's still standing!" Frankie said as she and her friends introduced the savior of the monster world, Thriller the werewolf, a group of monster teenagers that was a gorgon, heat demon, minotaur, abominable snowmonster, mummy and another werewolf looked at the monster and rushed over to him, well everyone except the mummy.

"Dude! We thought you really were dead last night when you fell from the sky!" the gorgon said as he pat Thriller on the back, the young werewolf smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Thriller said as he stood back "names Thriller! But you can call me Jason Thwarts, I'm the arch-nemesis of Dr. Duckhead, rival of Chiller the werewolf, protector of the monster world, best friend of Jake the northian and devourer of hamburgers! That's Thriller the werewolf for ya!" the group stared in awe and shook his hand, the mummy, however, didn't seem impressed, she looked at him and scoffed.

"What's so great about being a big shot for a bunch of monster fame" she said "besides me that is" she walked over to Thriller until someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around to see no one behind her at all.

"Down here!" a young voice said, she looked down to see a green alien with two antennae that were shaped like four's on his head, he wore blue clothing and black pants and shoes, next to him was a robot with a Velociraptor's head that was metallic, the robot had a cylinder like body and small cylinder like arms and legs. The mummy yelped in fear as the two surprised her, Thriller suddenly turned his attention to her and saw the green alien and robot waving to him, Thriller smiled and rushed over to the two.

"Jake! Raptor! What are you guys doing here?" Thriller asked.

"We noticed that you didn't come to school today" Jake said "so Raptor and I set up the monitoring system in Raptor's head to find you!" the alien grabbed the robot as it smiled and opened the top of its head to reveal a small computer stuffed inside it, the mummy seemed impressed and held out her hand to the alien.

"I'm Cleo De Nile" she said as the alien shook it "of the De Nile family"

"Never heard of you guys" Jake said, Cleo just looked at him and scoffed before walking over to the others "come on Thriller! We have to get back to Strangeville before Duck-head does!" Jake and Raptor tugged at Thriller's arm with all their might but he didn't budge.

"Sorry guys but I've decided to stay here and explore for a bit" Thriller said as pulled his amr back, Jake and Raptor looked at him with disbelieve and gasped.

"What do you mean?!" Jake shouted.

"I'm going to..."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm going to..."

"What do you mean?!" Jake shouted one more time before the gorgon walked over to him and slapped him right in the face, the group looked at him with frustration.

"What? He was getting on my nerves with his yelling!" the gorgon said.

"Nice one Deuce" the heat demon said as he high-fived the gorgon, Thriller just rolled his eyes.

"Who are they Thriller doggie?" Raptor asked as he pointed to the group.

"They're my friends" Thriller said as he walked over to them "this is Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Clawd, Deuce, Heath, Abbey, Manny and Howleen" the group waved at him while Cleo crossed her arms and nodded, Jake and his robot waved back.

"Why does the heat guy look like a monkey?!" Raptor asked.

"Hey!" Heath shouted.

"So how long are we staying?" Jake asked Thriller, the young werewolf smiled.

Later...

"And this is the catacombs" Howleen said as she guided Thriller, Jake and Raptor through the school, Frankie and the others watched from a distance as the four walked around.

"So what do you guys think of the protector of the monster world?" Frankie asked.

"He seem's very friendly" Abbey said "and a bit of a esthusiastic person" the others nodded in agreement, Jake had wandered off from the others and walked past a bookshelf of somesort that looked like it hadn't been bothered for years, the young northian looked up at it and smiled.

"Must be something intresting to read up there!" he said to himself before he jumped up on it and hanged on before it toppled over on him with a loud crash "I'm in pain now!"

"MASTA!" R.A.P.T.O.R yelped as he rushed over and threw the bookshelf onto Heath to free his master "are you okays?"

"Fine..." Jake moaned with his face on something that caught his attention "hey what's this...thing...map"

"Map?" Frankie asked as she walked over to the northian and grabbed the map, she looked at it with a shocked face "guys look at this!" the group rushed over to her while Clawdeen and Clawd tried to help Jake up but only to be slapped in the face "this map is something called the..."

"The Kelpie Island scroll" a western female voice ranged out throughout the catacombs, everyone yelped or screamed in fear until laughter broke it up, everyone looked behind their shoulders to see the person responsible for spooking them.

"Operetta!" everyone said as the opera phantom laughed her head off before she walked over to Heath and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You should've seen the looks on ya'lls faces!" she said, Thriller decided to have a little fun of his own so he could get back at Operetta, he walked up to her and planted a big wet lick on her lips and ran off "get back here you mangy mutt!" she began to chase him around while Frankie kept reading the map, but find no success of what the map meant.

"This map doesn't make any sense" she said "if only I could..." she suddenly saw Jake grabbing a stick from his pocket and moved it slowly towards Deuce's hair to pick the snakes with, she rushed over to the northian invader and wrapped the map around his head.

"Hey what are you doing stink-thing?!" he said.

"Trust me" she said "I have an idea" the map suddenly blended in with his green skin and a message appeared "follow the green tentacles with blue saphire and the path will lead you to Kelpie Island and the master stone".

"Chaos stones?" Abbey asked.

"I heard about those once" Frankie said "I was in the library and I found this weird book called: The legend of the master stone, it's source of ancient power that was left behind by something called the Kelpie Clan".

"Then what are we waiting for?" Draculaura said "let's go find it!" Clawd suddenly grabbed her shoulder before she could walk away.

"Do even you know if this master stone is even real?" Clawd asked Frankie "Draculaura we can't just go find these chaos stones if we don't even know if they're real".

"I know they are" she said as released herself and walked away with Clawd agreeing with her idea.

"Come on!" Thriller said "if there's a adventure involved, then I'm in! Wait are you guys waiting for?" the group excitedly followed him before any questions could be asked, Jake ,however, was still on the ground.

"Guys?" he asked.

Later...

"Any idea where we are dude?" Deuce asked Thriller as the young werewolf had been the leader of the group to the mysterious kelpie island, but he had been telling the group which way to go, considering the fact Frankie had beeb carrying the map but Thriller said he had a great sense of direction.

"Of course" Thriller said as he pushed back a branch "we're almost there, just a few more steps and sniffs to..."

"Found it!" Frankie said as she pointed a island off in the distance "come on!" everyone followed the franken stines to the island, Thriller smiled and outran the group while Jake and R.A.P.T.O.R followed him with the same speed.

"Show off!" Clawdeen said, Thriller just smirked and landed on the shore of the island before anyone else could, Frankie saw a canoe and grabbed it to push it into the water where something caught her attention.

"Look!" she said as she pointed to green vines in the water with blue saphired shaped spots on them "follow the green tentacles with blue saphires on them! It's the vines with the blue saphired shaped spots!"

"Just one step closer to that master stone...Thing" Heath said as he jumped ino the canoe with Clawdeen, Operetta, Clawd and Draculaura in it as well, Frankie gave a push and jumped in as the canoe splashed into the water.

"We'll follow you guys later!" Cleo said as she waved away and turned around "now to find something to get to the island with" Manny, Deuce, Abbey and Howleen wasted no time in jumping in the water and swinmming to the island "guess I'll be swimming as well" Cleo dived in the water and swam to the island with everyone else.

"Got any threes?" R.A.P.T.O.R asked his master as the two played a game of cards while waiting for their friends, Thriller began to pace around on the sand, the young werewolf had already become impatient and was ready to find this master stone until a sudden voice caught his attention.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Clawd said as the canoe hit the shore and everyone got out of the boat, Cleo, Deuce, Manny, Abbey and Howleen had finished swimming and were now ashore the island, with soaking wet clothes.

"Nice look beast things!" Jake said as he snickered with laughter, Deuce just growled and punched the small northian up in the air and sent him flying across the tropical area "heeeeeeelllllpppp!"

"Jake!" Thriller said as ran to find his friend with everyone else following him.

"Nice one Deuce" Cleo said as she rolled her eyes, Deuce just smirked and chuckled.

"Where are you Jake?" Thriller asked himself, then ,as if he heard him, Jake called out for his friends, suddenly something ran along the dense foliage that caught Thriller attention but he thought of it as nothing, he had no idea that a pair of eyes were watching him.

"There you are my Thriller Willer" a teenage girls voice said, the group kept following the sound of what was Jake's voice until finally they stopped at a large monument where a large red rock standed with Jake on the top of it with R.A.P.T.O.R on his head.

"Look at what we found!" he said as he jumped down "get off my head R.A.P.T.O.R" the robotic dinosaur jumped down on the ground and fell asleep.

"What is this thing?" Heath asked as he walked up to the large monument where the stone stood "who owns a stone this big?"

"The same guy who's going to pumble you all to pulp if you all don't get out of here right now!" a rough teenage boys voice said, everyone turned around to see a green horse-like face person, he was wearing a tank top with sweat pants on, he had webbed hands and feet and what looked like a webbed tail behind him "who are all of you people and what are you doing here?!" everyone took a step back because of this man's mean and threatening voice, Operetta suddenly walked up to him and pushed him.

"And what gives you the right to yell at us and threaten us?" she asked as she crossed her arms "I'll have you know we were just walking by here Mr. Yells -a-lot!"

"The name is Fist the Kelpie" the kelpie said "and when you all "walked by here" you all walked onto the sacred ground of my people! The Kelpie Clan!" Operetta laughed in his face before she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"This could get ugly" Cleo said when she knew the consequences and possible fight that could happen between the opera phantom and kelpie.

"Well Fist" Operetta said "you can't just threaten me and my friends just like a cat chasing a catfish on a hot summers day!" Fist started to get impatient and began to pound his fist together "and another thing! No matter how mean you may be, you aren't going to make us leave!"

"Yes I am!" Fist said as he raised his hand and was about to hit the opera phantom, she covered his face and waited for the attack until Thriller ran up to the kelpie and grabbed his hand.

"Hey! You can't hurt my friends like that! Do your parents know that you hit people you don't know?" Thriller asked, Fist lowered his head and shook it.

"I don't have any" he said, Frankie walked up to the kelpie and saw what looked like a tear in his eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"I am the last kelpie" Fist said, the girls gasped at what he said while the guys shook their heads.

"Figures" Heath said.

"What happened to the rest?" Clawdeen asked.

"Hundreds of years ago, a war happned between the kelpie clan and the sea monster clan" Fist said "my people and the sea monster's fought over who would be the holders of the master stone" he pointed to the large red stone on the monument with everyone looking over at it "my people won but we had lost thousands while the sea monsters never lost any, but the remaining kelpies were given the duty of watching over the master stone, each generation a kelpie was given a duty to watch it and finally I'm was the last one to watch it"

"That is so sad" Frankie said, Frankie felt sorry for this kelpie when his people were nearly wiped out, but her friend Lagoona is a sea monster! If Fist came into contact with her then the results would end very badly, she wondered how much it would cost for her hospital bill but she shook the thought away.

"Well if your the last one" Operetta said "how come you live on this island all by yourself instead of having a friend over?"

"Do you really think I would invite some random person here and tell them I'm lonely?" Fist asked as he crossed his arms "I just can't trust people! They could be after the master stone for all I know!" he slammed his fist onto a rock and that broke in half, Operetta took a step back and smiled.

"Maybe not everyone is after the master stone" she said.

"I wouldn't count on that" Jake said "look" he pointed his finger towards the monument to show that the master stone was gone! Fist frantically turned his head around to find the stone, only to see that R.A.P.T.O.R was carrying the stone.

"I'S FOUND A LARGE STONES!" He randomly yelled.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU LITTLE CREATURE!" Fist yelled before he lunged at the robot and began to hit it, everyone turned their sights away from the dangerous sight, Fist finally stopped and carried the stone and placed it back on the monument.

"He's angries" R.A.P.T.O.R said as he carried his half dismantled body towards his master, Jake picked up the robot and shook his head.

"Better fix him later on" he said, he placed the robot in his backpack and shook his head again, Heath looked at the kelpie with a scared look and took a step back.

"Well Fist" Operetta said as she walked over to him "maybe you can come into town with us for a while" she smiled at the kelpie while he nervously blushed at her, she did look a little pretty to him.

"But if I leave" Fist began "who's gonna watch the master stone?" he pointed to the stone as it glistened in the sun, Heath and Manny suddenly saw a opportunity to do something that they thought was heroic and walked up to the kelpie.

"You can count on us, dude!" Heath said as he gave a salute.

"Umm...Okay" Fist said.

"Great! We can start right now!" Manny said as he and Heath walked over to the stone and carefully watched it, Fist smiled and chuckled.

"Fine" he said "you and the bull better keep on eye on the master stone or I'll turn you both into nothing more BUT A PLIE OF RED GOO!" Heath and Manny nervously nodded and sat on the monument "good boys, let's go!" Operetta grabbed him by the arm and nodded, the kelpie blushed again as well as Operetta.

"Some monsters in love" Jake whispered into Clawds ear, the group walked out of the jungle area and towards the beach where the canoes stood still in the sand, Thriller suddenly realized something was wrong, the birds stopped singing and the water was calm.

"Something isn't right guys" Thriller said.

"What do you mean thrill?" Deuce asked.

"I just have a feeling that-"

"THRILLER!" A teen girls voice called out, a blurred figure tackled the werewolf down, the figure was a 14-year old girl wearing black clothes, she had long raven hair and pointed ears and fangs.

"A vampire?" Cleo asked.

"Thriller I missed you so much!" the vampire said as she hugged Thriller with all her might, she suddenly kissed the werewolf on the cheek while Thriller tried to break free.

"Hey who's this?" Clawd asked Thriller.

"Guys, meet my girlfriend...Vampiress" Thriller weased as he tried to break free.

"Girlfriend?" Frankie asked.

"Busted" Jake said.

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Before i give you the fourth chapter, I decided to give you a little treat on why humans know monsters exist)

Planet Monstroy

Inhabitats:Monsters, Humans, Northians (Only Jake, Aztec, Cleo and Azaria), Robots, Animals, Possibly Aliens also.

Famous Locations:Salem, Strangeville, Green Mountain Zone, Scaris, Reptilus.

Main Enemies: Dr. Duck-head/Mark Cybernik, Sniper, Nega-Jake, Robo-Thriller, Duck-head Negative.

Info:Almost a million years ago a race of humans (still primitive) were confronted with a race of aliens known as the Titacians, they were trying to make peace with the humans until they accidentaly killed their leader, the Titacians grew furious and destroyed most of the life on the planet, but most of the humans and a race known as the "Monstroyians" survived. After the humans grew advance, the Monstroyians became what are known as Monsters that live side by side with the humans, alien species soon began to live on the planet as well and settled peace with both species on the planet in which all the races called the planet Monstroy. Monstroy is a alternative version of the earth where humans know monsters exist and live peacefully with them, the monsters grew more similar to the humans with accepting their forms and looked more human but with monster DNA, the monsters are still called Monstroyians as well are the humans.

Hero(es) of the planet:Thriller, Frankie Stein, Jake the Northian, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Monster freedom fighters.

Similarities to Earth:Humans, same continents and countries but are named different, same technology, same civilization, same languages, same monster species, same animals species.

Protection of the planet:The Monster Freedom Fighters (MFF) are a group of child and teenage monsters and humans that formed together to protect their planet from the threat of Dr. Duck-head and his empire.

Members of the MFF:Thriller, Jake the northian, Michael Barone, R.A.P.T.O.R., Vampiress, Beth, Azaria, Diller the werewolf, Flame the Phoenix, Zoom the thunderbird, Trigger the werecat, Clash the cyclops, Chiller the werewolf, Layla the gargoyle, Funix the pixie, Fists the kelpie, Lindra Barone, James Barone, Amanda Clove, Bradley Greek, Twister the Metal Thriller, D-573 Alpha, Invader Cleo, WendyGo, Vega the flytrap, Mary Ann the werweolf, Teresa Thwarts, Angelus the Harpy, Melissa Sparks, Zip the death worm, Courtney medusa, Duncan medusa, D-509 Clasher, Susiequatch, D.R.O.M., Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Howleen Wolf, Nefera De Nile, Abbey Bominable, Operetta, , Robecca Steam, Venus Mcflytrap, Clawd Wolf, Heath Burns, Jackson Jekyll, Slow Moe, Deuce gorgon, Manny Taur, Gil, Tolarei Stripes, Rochelle Goygle, Spectra Vondergeist, C.A. Cupid, Valentine, Jina Firelong, Twyla,Hoodude Voodo, Gwendigo, Wendesday Wendigo, Slasher Stein, Riven De Nile, Draculawrence, Clawer Wolf.

Members of the Duck-head empire:Dr. Duck-head, R.E.X., Ahool, Claws, Nega-Jake, Robo-Thriller, Sniper, Robo-Frankie, Duck-bots, The Textris, Tunnel Monster clan.

The Clans of Monstroy.

Kelpie clan:100,000 years ago a race of Monstroyians called the Kelpie clan lived on the earth at first until a large red stone fell onto their island and telelported the entire island to Monstroy where it resides in the hidden areas of Salem, the kelpie clan soon saw the stone as a figure of power and guarded it with their lives, as well as guarding the 11 chaos stones. 200 Years ago the kelpie clan went to war against the sea monster for who would be the keeper of the master stone and chaos stones, this resulted in most of the clan being wiped out except for a few sole survivors. These survivors spent generation through generation of guarding the master stone with their lives until Fist was the last one to guard it.

Reptilian clan:The Reptilian clan were a race of humanoid reptiles that lived on Monstroy for 400,000, years, even longer than the Kelpie Clan. However they were wiped out by the Werewolf clan during a battle for the northern lands. Little is known about this clan but they were expert technological masters and successful builders, they also spread over Monstroy up until the great Werewolf and Reptilian wars in which the werewolves triumphed.

Werewolf clan:The Werewolf clan have been around since the Ticacian attack, they were once wolves until the radiation of chernobyl bombs the Ticacians used mutated their DNA instead of wiping out the wolves, this resulted in the wolves gaining the ability to walk on their hind legs and speak normal english, but it also resulted in making the species faster and more powerful than any other monster species. Their main location is the northern lands or North Haorius (alternative version of North America).

Undead clan:The Undead Clan consists of Zombies, Vampires, Ghouls, Liche's, Ghost, Poltergeist, Mummies, Franken Stines monsters, Phantoms and Skeletons. This clan formed after the death of many Humans after the Ticacians bombing in which it resulted in the radiation of bombs bringing the corpses back to life, the radiation not only changed the corpses but it also gave the creatures the ability to think for themselves and build their clan and spread across Monstroy.

Mesopotamian Clan:The Mesopotamian clan consists of Thunderbirds and Cyclops that live in a city in the western parts of Monstroy, these beings first appeared after the Ticacians attack on Monstroy in which the beings were once normal humans and eagles. After the bombing, the birds mutated to larger sizes and could fly to great lengths, they also got the ability to be very intellingent and build their own civilization with the mutated humans when horns appeared on their heads and had only one eye. The clan leaved in great harmony with each other until the clan grew poor and they began to raid on other lands of the planet.

Plant Clan:The Plant Clan are a race of plant beings that look human and giant flytraps that were mutated from the radiation after the Ticacian attack, the radiation chemicals were absorbed into the plants and whatever plants the humans ate. The humans that ate the plants were mutated into plant-like beings with the ability to camouflage into their surroundings in case of a predator, they also could eat sunlight with their arms instead of eating normal food. The plants that weren't eaten were turned into large flytraps that gain the ability to speak and stretch their arms to grab items. Both races settled in a abandoned city in the eastern parts of Monstroy.

Hybrid Clan:The Hybrid clan are a race of hybrid monsters that are Centuars, Minotaurs, Harpies, Sirens, Gorgons, Manticores, Wendigos and Normonsters. This clan was created after the radiaton from the bombs interfered with the human DNA and gave the infected group of humans animal abilities but changed their looks completely, these species came together into one clan and settled in the Northern and Eastern parts of Monstroy and became a successful clan.

Sea Monster Clan:The Sea Monster clan are a race of mutated reptiles and fish that were created after the radiation of the bombs in which the creatures grew a more human appearance but still had reptilian and fish features. These creatures can swim at great speeds and lengths while they can also come on land and breath air, 200 years ago the sea monster clan went into war with the kelpie clan for finding out who would be the masters of the master stone.

Werecat Clan:The Werecat clan are a race of feline-like humans that look like humans but have feline features such as fur on their bodies, whiskers and tails, the clan were created from mutated cats after the bombing. The radiation mixed or interfered with the cats DNA and made them grow larger and walk on their hind legs instead of all fours, the clan has all the abilities of cat, such as jumping at great lengths, fitting their bodies into any small space to get away from danger, ability to see in the dark with their large eyes and have a wonderful sense of smell to hunt prey. This clan is opposed to the werewolf clan and will try anything to be the better species.

Gargoyle Clan:The Gargoyle clan are a race of statue-like beings that were brought to life by the Undead clan after their bodies were carved by rock during the great kelpie and sea monster battle, these creatures were to aid the kelpies until a resistent Lich turned them against their creators and forced them to fled into the other parts of Monstroy and create their own clan in which they obeyed and fled into the southern parts of Monstroy.

Fairy Clan:The fairy clan consists of Fairies, Pixies, Leperchauns, Gnomes, Trolls and Elves, this clan was created after primitive human children ran away from their homes and settled into the woods where they fed on small mammals and whatever plants that weren't mutated. One day a witch discovered the children eating her garden plants and planted a curse on them that turned them into the clan they are today, the clan survives by farming and working with other clans that pays them fairly with either money or food.

Blob Clan:The Blob clan were created when radiation interfered with human vomit and the vomit grew minds on their own, the blob clan is very peaceful species that are not always hungry like the blobs seen in the movies seen on earth and can build technological machines for the betterment of the planet. However the blob clan are enemies with the Dragon Clan because of the dragons always destroying their blob grounds for target practice.

Ape-Man Clan:The Man-Ape clan are a race of Sasquatchs, Yetis, Yowies, Almas and many other ape-men that were created after the Ticacian bombing and its radiation interfered with Ape DNA, the Apes grew a more human appearance and grew more intellingent than normal humans and can think up the most intellingent of plans when something goes wrong in their society. These creatures can be found in the northern and southern parts of Monstroy.

Dragon Clan:The Dragon clan are a race of dragons and man-like dragons that were created after the Ticacian bombing, the radiation interfered with reptile DNA and this caused reptiles to grow wings from their backs and grow to immense sizes. Although the clan are nomads that travel from place to place, they usually can be found around Salem or Strangeville. The dragon clan are enemies of the blob clan for using their blob grounds for their target practice.

Robot Clan:The Robot clan are a race of beings that were created in the 2060's (alternative version of the 1960's) for scientific purposes when it came to finding a cure for a disease or welfare, however these beings rebelled against their creators and developed their own clan to survive on Monstroy in which the became very successful and flourished over the planet .

Heat Clan:The Heat clan are a race of mutated humans with fire for hair, these beings were created in 2063 when warmth on the planet was fading for the decade to come and humans needed warmth, the humans finally decied on fire hair to warm them up on the chilliest of nights and it turned out to be a wonderful idea. But the humans that were mutated escaped and fled across the planet, these beings are shown to be a little dangerous when they come into contact with flammable objects or large open fields, They are actually very friendly.

Demon Clan:The Demon clan are the most dangerous clan on Monstroy, known for their fierce appearance and dangerous appearance, the demon clan were wanted for their misdeeds and evil doings around the planet. They were suddenly wiped out by the Abominable snowmen of the Ape-Man clan and they are now a rare species in which there is the New Jersey Devil and Tunnel Monsters.

Bat Beast Clan:The Bat Beast clan are a race of giant bats that were created by the Werecat clan for farming and taking objects to great distances but they escaped before they could do anything and they became native to Monstroy, the bat beast are very dangerous and can attack with one swift move to kill their prey. They only appear at night and they have the normal senses of a bat in when it comes to finding prey.

Chupacabra Clan:The Chupacabra clan are a race that were created by the vampires of the Undead Clan to suck blood from animals and bring it back to them until a few rebelled and attacked most of their masters, the chupacabra clan escaped into the jungles of Monstroy and flourished across the planet.

Electric Clan:The Electric clan are a race of beings that were created by natural electricity and lighting during a lab accident in Tarius (alternative version of Japan) in which a few people that were to be tested for mutated DNA after a weapon launch in Scorpius (alternative version of Mongolia) but a storm interfered with the electricity in the building they were tested in and sparks from a destroyed panel entered their eyes and made their way to the brains of the hosts, the electrical people escaped and created their own society in a abandoned town and they became very successful.

Ogre Clan:The Ogre clan are a race of mutated plant people that took a different path during mutation, instead on soft plants for body parts, the Ogres grew rock-like and weed-like body parts and became extremely aggressive towards other monsters. Although not intellingent, they build whatever they can to defend themselves when Duck-Head attacks their species or other monsters, they live in the Northern parts of Monstroy.

Giant Clan:The Giant clan are a race of giant humans that were once normal humans until the Ticacian bombing where their DNA was mutated from the radiation and they grew to immense sizes and gained immense stregth, the giants live in the woods of North Haoris where they farm and build for a living.

Phoenix Clan:The Phoenix clan is a royal clan of brid-like monsters that arrived on Monstroy long ago, it is unknown of where they came from but they have spent their lives on Monstroy for thousands of years. Unlike the one and only phoenix of legend on Earth, there are a whole flock of them on Monstroy.

Wendigo Clan:The Wendigo clan formed after the Ticacian bombing when a group of humans were forced out of their homelands and into the deep ends of the planets forest after the bombing, the humans had no food supplies with them and soon cannibalized other humans that were curious enough to find these hidden people deep in the forest, after these events, these humans started to become more animal-like and soon grew hooves, claws and their normal heads acquired sharp teeth and horns. But this clan joined forces with the Minotaur clan and lost all cannibalism and became civilized.

Minotaur Clan:The Minotaur Clan were once bulls that were mutated after the Ticacian bombing, these creatures became more powerful than any other monster on the planet Monstroy and grew power hungry. They soon conquered the planet until the previous Thriller (Jason's/Thriller's great grandfather) went up against the clan's leader and defeated him, the Minotaur's soon became under the rule of the werewolf clan and soon became very rare on the planet except for the remaining ones in Salem.

Northian:The Northians are a power hungry species that are bent on ruling the universe wih Operation Chaos 3, the first two were ruined when Jake mistook his home plant for a enemy planet and he was baninshed to Planet Monstroy. Soon Azaria, Aztec and Cleo came to the planet as well to see what live would be like there, although the species are not native to the planet, Jake, Azaria, Aztec and Cleo are the only ones on Monstroy.

Humans:The Humans are a race of beings that took a different route of life on Monstroy instead of the ones on earth, the humans still are in the late 1900's version of earth and live side by side of the monsters. They don't usually agree with the monsters at times but they count on the MFF (Monster Freedom Fighters) when Duck-Head plots to rule the world.

Differences between Monstroy and Earth.

Time on Monstroy is different on Monstroy than on earth, a day on Monstroy equals a week on Earth, a week on Monstroy equals a month on Earth, a month on Monstroy equals a year on earth, a year on Monstroy equals a decade on Earth and so on and so on.

Unlike Humans on Earth that don't know if monsters exist on Earth, the Humans know that Monsters exist on Monstroy.

The dates on Monstroy are different than the ones on earth such as 2020 is the alternative version of 1920.

Duck-Head/Mark Cybernik is the only Cybernik family member that lives on Monstroy while the rest of the family was raised on Earth, it is unknown on how he got to Monstroy when he was a child.

The Humans are more techonologically advance on Monstroy but still live in the 1970's version of Earth.

Monsters are shown to speak english instead of the creature noises the monsters make on Earth.

Humans on Monstroy know Aliens exist unlike the Humans on Earth.

Monsters usually keep to themselves on Earth but the monsters on Monstroy share their ideas and plans to Humans.

Unlike the monsters on Earth that are shown to be dangerous and defensive, the monsters on Monstroy are peaceful and friendly.

Not all monsters and humans are friendly on Monstroy, most of them have allied themselves with Dr. Duck-Head.

Earth and Monstroy seem to have a dimensional worm-hole connection that allows beings from both worlds to travel to both worlds.

Information by the Invader Teen14


End file.
